We're no different, me and you
by Katieflood20
Summary: Jacs struggling, and confides in the person she least expects to find comfort from.
1. Chapter 1

**Writing once again! Hope you enjoy! **

**reviews are very much appreciated! **

**Katie X **

Emma. Emma Naylor- Maconnie, Jac mulled over the name in her head as she sat there, with her little girl. Jac confides in someone you might not felt so helpless. She sighed watching Jonny sleep on the chair opposite. He must have being as exhausted as she was.

She closed her heavy eyes. She hadn't slept properly since Emma, yes, Emma had been born. The beeping of the machine was a constant, one that Jac had gotten used to. The only beep she knew, the only one that was keeping her little girl here, with her parents, with the world.

The door soon clicked open, Jac sighed, she just wanted peace, not another nurse checking up on her little, sleeping girl. She looked up at Jonny who didn't even flinch at the sound.

"Jac" She could feeling someone behind her, recognising the voice she turned around. "I just wanted to see how you were, were all worried about you.." Elliot spoke, clasping his hands together in his usual stance.

"I'm fine Elliot" those barriers again. She wasn't okay, that was just her way of coping.

Elliot nodded now stood in front of her. "Well I just wanted to let you know that, Connie rang, sends her love"

Jac nodded. Not really knowing what to say. She wanted to be left alone, truth be told. She closed her eyes again, Elliot took that as his cue to leave. Placing his hand on the door Jac called him back.

"Do you have her number?" She asked, turning to him.

"I do". He smiled, taking out this phone he walked over to the desk and jotted it down on a piece of paper. Soon passing it to Jac.

"Thank you Elliot" a hint of a smile formed on her face.

Jac sat there after a while, her finger over the call button. Getting up, she chose to walk outside, she didn't want Jonny disturbed.

The phone rang. Jac stomach summersaulted, as her mind thought over what she was going to say, some comfort to Jac was knowing that the person who had lifted her career, had been through the same thing with her daughter, as much as the coping the emotion, and the waiting, her daughters life in hand of other nurses, and doctors. Feeling powerless.

Her thoughts were cut short. Connie was on the other end.

"Connie" she stared though the window of NICU - her little family, In one room. Tears formed behind her eyes.

"Congratulations on the job first of all, how are you finding it?" She asked gently, knowing her present situation.

Jac sniffed trying to hold it together. Her voice cracking. "How did you cope?.. With Grace? When she..." She wiped her eyes. "I'm struggling Connie"

"Oh Jac, it's was hard, very hard, knowing that your little girl isn't in your arms, you feel powerless.. You forget everything, everything you stand for, but Jac, listen to me, you are strong and you will get through this"

Jac nodded. She was trying so hard not to break down.

"And If it's any conciliation to you, you have Jonny, a male figure of support, I pushed that away, which looking back was very selfish, let him support you"

Connie stopped talking hearing Jac sob down the phone. Composing herself sometime later, she sighed.

"That felt better" she admitted threw sniffs.

"Good" Connie commented. "We're very good at bottling emotion, me and you, aren't we"

Jac laughed slightly. "Strong woman do, and in answer to your question, I'm filling your shoes very much so..." Jac smiled now. "And I would just like to say thank you, thank you for pushing me, the career path I'm now on, is no thanks to you"

Connie beamed. "You've done well for yourself Jac, following me around twenty four seven did pay off!" She laughed slightly. "What have you named you little girl then?"

"Emma" Jac replied. Feeling lifted after talking to Connie, one person she'd last expect to confide In.

"Oh how lovely, that name sprung into my head when I was deciding on names for Grace, it's a pretty name"

"Thank you" Jac replied. "Would you like to join me for a coffee sometime?" Jac suggested hoping Connie would accept. She needed some time just to get away from it all for a while, not that she didn't care about Emma or Jonny, she just needed normality for a day even an afternoon, away from the hospital.

"Of course, I would, Grace is at school so, how about 11oclock tomorrow?"

Jac thought before speaking again. "My theatre lists I'll have to shift them about a little, but yes, that would be lovely"

"Your still working?" She asked down the other end of the phone.

"Just like you did,.. As if I recall, I need something to keep me busy!"

"Drop everything Jac..." Connie left her with those words before saying her goodbyes. "See you tomorrow Jac"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the lovely reviews! **

**Here's the next part.**

**Katie x **

_Part 2 _

Jac and Connie had agreed to meet at a little cafe just on the outskirts of Holby. Tiffany's it was called and one they both knew well, it was a little escape when the hospital canteen did satisfy at lunchtimes.

Connie was the first to arrive naturally, she didn't have the juggling of theatre lists on her a gender. She did how ever, before stepping of the door, have to make sure her farther was settled before leaving him. The story goes that Connie had him stay a night a week at hers before going back to the care home, which after a few hiccups, he'd settled in to fine.

It was very hard for Connie at first, sending her farther somewhere he didn't want to go, but she knew it was for the best.

Anyhow, Connie ordered herself a latte slipped off her coat and sat down waiting for Jac to arrive, to pass time she took out her phone and flicked through the pictures on the device, smiling at each one. Her daughter beamed up on the screen, painting, drawing and eating and other such activities, she liked to capture each moment, those precious moments, some of these pictures were blown up and framed around her house, a keep sake.

Her little girl was now seven, and had grown up a lot, as you'd expect, but in her mother's eyes she was her world, and was coming on leaps and bounds.

A picture with Grace with her farther, Sam had caught her eye, they both looked so happy, Sam looked relaxed. Grace loved America, she'd been to the city just over a month ago, a small weekend holiday, offering Connie some R&R. That too was a precious moment, setting it as her screensaver, she smiled popping the phone back into her pocket.

Sitting back she sipped her latte, spotting Jac moments later, she watched her walk across the road, noting how tired and peaky she looked. She didn't expect her too look, radiant and glowing, how could you? Not after everything she's been though lately.

But she was smiling none the less. The rain had caught her long auburn hair slightly, the ends starting to curl. Walking in a rush of warm air hit Jac and she felt comfortable having come out of the cold and rain.

She smiled as she saw Connie. Walking over to her she gave her a hug, Connie squeezed her tight, looking as though she needed it. Jac closed her eyes, squeezing her back. She did need it.

"Coffee.. Tea?" She suggested pulling back.

"I'll get it.." She commented slipping off her coat, and popping it on the back of the chair.

"I'm glad I phoned you yesterday Connie" Jac admitted, clasping her hands around her mug. "I just felt like, I needed someone to talk to, and you seemed to be that person.. You've been in the position, I have in many ways, finally I can relate to someone in know"

A gentle smile appeared on Connie's lips. "I'm glad you have, you sounded like you needed a good cry" She found her hand and grabbed it from across the table. Seeing her eyes fill with tears again. "It will be okay, little Emma sounds like the fighter" her words seemed to reassure Jac somewhat.

"So tell me?... Those shoes I gave you.."

Jac wiped a stray tear from across her face. "Let's say I wore them on my first day, so comfortable.. I don't think I want to know how much they were.. But I felt like a villain in them.." She paused. "And then there was the champagne, which, I drank after my shift, downed the lot..." She laughed slightly. "I didn't, I could've done though, after the day I had, I've gotten used to it now, but how did you do it?, for like 5 years was it?"

Jac felt herself relax, a familiar face to talk to, ebbed away the aching in her heart. Yes, work distracted her from it all, but it was still ever present.

"How's life been treating Mrs Beauchamp then?" Jac asked sipping her coffee.

Connie smiled. "Life's great in fact" she paused feeling a pang of guilt. Looking in the eyes of one of her friends. Saying her life was find and dandy, when hers was tearing at the seems. "My farther, he's doing well, the care homes, doing him a lot of favours, but between you and me, I feel, he doesn't have long left.." Connie paused, glancing down. "But apart from that, Grace is doing well at school, she went to see Sam a month or so ago, she loved it over in America" she smiled. "Although, she came back with a bag full of sweets, 2 giant teddies.. And Sam says she spoilt by me..." She rolled her eyes, Jac giggled slightly.

"Making up for lost time I suppose..." She trailed off.

"The best thing, was when he came to stay, after flying Grace back home, had the cheek to ask me why I didn't have a significant other yet!"

Jac laughed. "Cheeky sod"

Connie rolled her eyes. "I know.. Maybe he wants me back"

"Well if he offends you like that, he's got no hope in hell" Jac sipped her coffee, a smile on her face.

As Connie nipped to the toliet, after much more talking, Jac pulled out her phone, her heart thumped. 6 missed calls from Jonny and a text which she opened.

"Its Emma, where the hell are you!?"

Jac panicked. Throwing on her coat, she raced out the door. Just as Connie came around the corner. She frowned. "Jac?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The next part! Enjoy!**

**I loved writing this, the dynamic of both characters work perfectly together! **

**Katie X **

_Part 3_

Connie downed the rest of her latte, before slipping her coat on. Jac couldn't have gotten far, not on foot, she knew she'd walked, having come from the opposite side to where the car park was situated.

Getting in her car she drove up the road, slowly down as she saw Jac, racing up the hill. Her face had turned white, her heart pumping. Winding the window down Connie called her name.

"Jac, get in" she announced gently, opening the passenger door. "What's the rush?, I'm i that bad?" Noting her pale face, soon stopped herself from saying anymore.

"Emma... It's Emma" Was all Jac could muster.

Connie nodded and drove as quickly as possible up to the hospital, this felt alien for her, driving this route, this would be the first time going back to the hospital in over 3 years, and it wasn't really a in passing call.

She glanced at Jac, never having seen her like this before. It broke her heart a little bit, admitted, she'd always seen her with sure fire, passion, I guess this was the way her colleagues saw Connie, herself. Going from this strong dominant woman then falling to pieces the next.

"Do you need to be sick?" Connie asked seeing her face turn a tinge of green. Stopping the car gently, Jac opened the door. Connie rubbed her back gently, as she leant out of the car.

Finding a bottle of water she passed it to Jac once she finished. "Better?" Jac nodded not saying anything.

Connie let Jac race to where she needed to be, once inside the hospital, checking if she was okay, well as okay as she could be before going, she did feel guilty for not going to follow her, but thought best to left her alone. I'm sure she'd come find her if needed.

Everything had changed. She looked around. A pang of jealously hit her, she did miss it. The hustle and bustle of busy hospital life, it was her passion.

Her first stop. Darwin defiantly. Darwin.

Jac ran down to the NICU, the state in which she arrived there in, she didn't care. Tears fell down her face, her hair matted from the rain. Opening the door, she breathlessly ran over to Jonny. "What.. What's happened?"

"Wee were you?" Jonny stood opposite. Not pleased. "You piss off all most for the time Jac, what if something bad had happened!"

Jac frowned. "But you said it had.." Jac breathing grew rapid.

"Came running though, nothing's happened, the fact is, you should be here much more than you are, with Emma, your daughter, our daughter!" Jonny retorted.

Jac shook her head, not even comprehending that he'd actually lied to her about their daughters welfare. "I can't.. I can't watch her, day in day out! Like this... It's breaking my heart Jonny, I needed some time on my own..."

"How do you think it feels for me Jac! We are in the same boat here!" Jonny grew angry. "It's hard Jac, but as parents, we should be there for her, she can feel us around her!" Jonny calmed down. "Listen, I know this is taking it's toll on you, but you can't keep running away, we have to face this together"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug.

"I went to see someone today, a woman, who used to work here, her daughter, Grace was close to dying, she was premature, 7 weeks, I went to see her, talk everything though, I can relate to her, everything she's been through, and I guess i just needed a friend" She pulled away.

"She drove me up here, I thought something had happened Jonny, don't ever fucking scare me like that again!" Colour had finally returned in her cheeks.

He grabbed her hands. "I'm truly sorry Jac, I just wanted to make you see, that you need to be here for her, knock down those barriers you hold so high" He paused. "Is this woman, you speak of here now?"

"Um... Yes, sniffing around Darwin I suspect, she used to hold my position, I have a lot of respect for her, she's like me, strong minded, and a bloody good surgeon"

Jonny smirked. "Knock off the surgeon bit" he teased giving her a small wink."go and see her of you like"

Jac looked at him. "I will be back as soon as I've finished" Jonny smiled as Jac walked over and kissed Emma on the forehead.

Turning back once reaching the door a small smile appeared on her lips.

Connie causally wondered around Darwin, as if she was on shift. The place had been tweaked but nothing major. Walking up to her old office door she saw Jac's name on the of the door, she felt slightly proud of her, in a way, it's was above Elliot's the first person on her list to see, not that her list was that long.

Knocking on the door she waited.

"Come in" his voice echoed out through the door and she opened It slowly at first. He peeped around before smiling and getting to his feet.

"Connie!" Walking over to her he gave her a hug. "So nice to see you" he kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Jac rang you then?"

"She did, we had a long chat, I don't think she's coping.." She admitted, waking over and taking a seat on the sofa.

"She's like you Connie, in more ways than one, her way of coping is work, we have to let her get on with it, Sam was very worried about you, when you just threw yourself into work, Connie, asked advice from me"

Connie looked at him. "He did?"

"Oh yes.. I told him exactly how it was, that you we're never one to sit back and looking at baby catalogues and knit.. Something to that effect!"

Connie laughed. "You know me so well!" She smiled.

"Do you miss it?, being here? We miss you.. I miss you.."

"Don't get me started again Elliot!.." She took a deep breath. "I do"

The door opened moments later and Jac entered. "Connie.." She smiled. "I'll leave you both to it"

"No, you can stay, it's your office.." She smiled back at the red head.

"Are you okay Jac?" Elliot asked.

"Better after today.." Maybe because of today, maybe because of Connie, Jac decided to open up.

"Elliot, Iam struggling, quite a bit, everyday is a struggle, trying to keep going, with work, however there this reminder in the back of your mind, your little girl is lying there, nothing you can do, trying to hold everyone else together when your falling apart"

Connie nodded. Knowing exactly how it feels. Elliot left Connie and walked over to Jac. He held out his arms and she fell into his arms. She let go, sobbing in to his shoulders. "It's okay" he soothed.

A small tear fell from Connie's face too, she felt her pain, all too well.

"Go be with her Jac, I'll finish your theatre list for today" Jac pulled back.

"Thank you" she mouthed to Connie as she walked out of her office.


	4. Chapter 4

**yes! I'm on a roll with updates! Reviews are appreciated! **

**Katie X **

_Part 4_

Jac sat with Emma for the remainder of the afternoon. Connie had to shoot off to collect Grace from school, but promised she'd be back, to let her daughter see her "Uncle Elliot"

"She's still so fragile" Jac stated, turning to Connie who sat with her, in the another chair beside having collected Grace from school, her daughter was now upstairs with Elliot, as promised. And Jonny had gone home to take a shower. Jac was not going to beat around the bush in saying he stunk.

"She will be, she's beautiful though.." Connie smiled, former working status coming into play again as she glanced up at the monitor, checking baby's vital signs. Jac followed her gaze.

"She's doing well" Jac stated smiling at her.

"Oh she is, have you given her a middle name?" Jac shook her head.

"No, never really thought of one" Jac thought. "I've always liked the name Emma though, the name means whole or universal.

Connie smiled. "I never said this enough when I worked here, but you are such an amazing woman Jac, I'm so proud of you, for having out name on that office door, you believed in yourself, and here you are with my job"

"No.. You believed in me, you gave me the wings to fly.." She rolled her eyes. "So cliche I know, it make me feel slightly queasy, but it's true" Jac grabbed Connie hand holding it tight. She looked into her eyes. There seemed to be something there.

A spark  
An attraction.  
Vulnerability on both parts, has that support turned into something else?

Neither woman had felt this before, totally an utterly destroying and replacing all other feelings.

They grew closer to one another. Started at each other. Connie hand cupped one of Jac's cheeks. Their lips brushed against each other's.

Almost.  
Touching.

They heard the door open from behind them. "I just came to bring you ladies, some coffees"

Both women turned around quickly, trying to hide the panic on their faces. Jonny didn't looked phased in the slightest. Had he seen?

Jac cleared her throat. "Thank you" taking the coffee from her hand, Connie did the same, they exchanged glances as Jonny walked around into view and sat down I front of them.

**Hope you enjoyed. Bit of a different twist!  
A short "Part 4"  
Thank you for reading.  
Katie X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you thank you thank you for all the feedback! **

**Here's the next part :) **

**Katie X **

_Part 5_

Jac sat their as awkward as Connie. They both glanced at each other once again as Jonny harped on about his favourite coffee. Non of them really listening, Jac glanced at Emma before standing up.

"Jonny, I'm just going to get some fresh air..."

Jonny nodded. "Too warm?" He commented, but Jac was out the door. Leaving Connie sat there.

"So.." Jonny looked up. "Wee, Connie, I hear you've been in the same sort of situation as both of us?" His eyes looked saddened by this.

"Yes" Connie looked at Emma, kept her eyes fixed. Her mind replaying what had just happened, she had to see Jac, had to talk about what the fuck just happened.

"Connie? Are you okay?" Jonny asked making her jump back to reality, whatever that was...

"Mmmm?.. Yes fine, it was hard yes, very hard.. I know what you and Jac are going through" she gave him a small smile.

"I'm just nipping to the toilet, do you mind?"

Jonny looked confused. "No, why would I?"

Connie quickly headed out the door of NICU, leaving Jonny to drink his coffee, staring over Emma.

Jac leant against the wall, her chest heaving. She'd just kissed her former boss, her mind couldn't even process correctly to say that sentence out loud. Truth be told though Jac had always had a soft spot for Connie, her feelings were deep down inside, all that time, walking around, watching her every move and the way she worked. She was a very beautiful woman. She felt sick again, for the second time that day.

The brunette met her in the corridor, saw Jac leant against the wall. She couldn't help but smirk. Okay it was easy for Connie, she had no hearts to break. But Jac, she had Jonny, and then there's Emma.

"If Jonny hadn't interrupted us.." Connie stated watching Jac calm down her breathing still leant against the wall.

"No.." Jac retorted firmly. "This isn't happening" She was battling with her feelings towards this woman, yes she was older, that didn't matter. Jac had feeling for her, denying them was all the more dangerous.

"But it Is.. " she whispered. Her heels tapping mindlessly on the floor.

"No.." Jac said again, proceeding to see walk back in and see Emma. Connie pulled her back gently.

"You've always had feelings for me haven't you?" She asked. "Thinking back, the way you followed me, teachers pet style, the way you looked at me..."

Jac bit her lip. Giving nothing away.

"And you, have you always had feelings for me?" She asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Habit.

"Yes.." Connie admitted, okay so it took this long for feelings to ever surface for both woman, but as they say, time waits for no man. (Woman)

Jac looked shocked. She said the yes with so much confidence. Christ this was now real, seemed so quick to happen.

Making her way back into NICU, Connie watched her, following suit a short while later.

Jonny watched them both. "I better go up at get back to Grace" Connie stated.

"I'll come with you.." Jac commented.

Jac entered her office followed by Connie, an empty office. Connie frowned, Elliot must have taken Grace to the shop.

The office was lite by a single lamp, the daytime folding in to night, red bleached the sky. Connie sat on the sofa, her thoughts, that near kiss, she could think of nothing else. Jac sat with her.

"Can I do nothing by myself, without you following me?" She stated smirking slightly. "You take my job, have a baby.. Just like me.."

"Although mine's very sick at present..." She lowered her head, Connie lifted her head back up tilting her chin.

"Strong, Ms Naylor" she could see tears re- surfing in her eyes once again. "All the best woman have inner strength" she wiped a stray tears off Jac's face.

Leaning in, she puckered her lips, closer closer still, Jac closed her eyes, and there lips crashed together, Connie ran her hand through Jac's soft hair, Jac's arms folded around Connie's neck. Lost in the moment. Pulling away seconds later, Connie stood up, letting go of the woman's hand.

"Elliot.. Grace I'll go find them.." She trailed off. Jac sat there feeling adrenaline cursing though her, the feel of her former bosses lips still on her own.

"I'll come back, say my goodbyes" Connie turned on her heel and walked out.

"Make sure you do" Jac commented watching her walk out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so so much! **

**Heres part 6 (short chapter again, im sorry, I'm tired.. Forgive me!) **

**Enjoy! **

**Katie X **

_Part 6_

Jac sat in her chair, still reeling from the aftermath of the kiss, minutes ago. She yearned for more of the same, from not a man, but her former boss, a woman.

She felt hot, she had to open a window. Her feelings were mixed, like missing pieces of a jigsaw puzzle, the pieces were all there but they just didn't fit into place, yet.

She knew sooner or later, she'd have the truth staring her in her face again. Connie would return with Grace, however, she could see her out the window, with her daughter, carrying her across the car park, a thought just one thought crossed her mind. Her goodbye, where was her goodbye? It sounded a such trivial thing to be so upset about. But she just needed to her it from Connie, hear her say it was over. Then maybe, the dull ache over her body, that had been building for the last few hours would stop and she would go back to Jonny and Emma him being non the wiser.

She placed her hand over the glass, before dashing out of the door and down the stairs, running as fast as her legs would carry her, her hair flying behind her.

Breathlessly, she made her way to the entrance. "Connie!" She shouted, she walked out, the bitter cold hitting her. Truth be told, she didn't feel it, not really.

Seeing Connie's locks glisten in light of the street lamp, had meant that she'd heard. As Jac neared closer Connie spoke. "I was going to come back and see you, just as soon as I'd checked Grace's belongings were packed on the car"

Jac lowered her head. "I don't know .. I just thought..." Connie shushed her, placing a single finger over her lips.

"My place, for a drink, sometime, you call the shots, you have Jonny and Emma, work so a time that suits you" She titled her head to once side slightly, watching Jac think.

"Jonny.. I.. Emma... My daughter, what I'm doing?" finally taking be stark reality into consideration.

"Listen to me, Jac, your not really hurting them, your just being with the person you really want to be with.." She stated confidently. "I would love to spend more time with you Jac, get to know the real you." Her voice was almost a whisper.

Jac looked into the woman eyes, she shifted. There lips locked once again, in the car park, a silhouette cascaded along the floor. She felt warm inside. She felt good inside.

"You can't help who you fall in love with.." Connie commented after a while. Jac finally smiled. A genuine smile that made Connie smile too.

She was right. "You can't help who you fall in love with"


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I wrote more... **

**I know...  
I wasn't sure on this chapter, felt it was a bit too soppy... Mmmm. Anyway, Hope you enjoy! **

**Katie X**

_Part 7 _

"That drink you were talking about, I can do, around 8;30 tonight? Xx"

Just over a week had past since Connie had talked about the drink together, she sat on the edge of her bed and read the text again, wondering wether to include more. Suggesting if she should bring a bottle of wine with her? Was it really necessary? Would she even like the wine? All these questions, but no, she sent the text how it was.

Jumping in the shower she left her phone on the bed. She was no longer in the confines of the hospital, she'd come home without Emma, but with Jonny, for a while. Already discussing with him, her plans for tonight. So much as "I'm meeting up with Connie, baby sitting duties lie with you..." Jonny understood, his rant at her about being around Emma more, which granted she had been, being able to bond with Emma was doing her the world of good, but it all did show Jonny that;

A. She needed some time on her own.  
B. She would be always there for Emma, if not physically there, in person.

She'd proved this over the past week.

Still no text from Connie, after an hour or so.

7;30 had loomed and still no text, Jac was starting to panic. What if she'd just decided to boycott their relationship. Blow it out of the water.. end it without saying a word. Connie wouldn't do that, surely not.

She decided to give her a ring. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, before bringing the device into contact with it. Hearing it ring 3 times it suddenly stopped.

The voice on the other end sounded stained, unstable, like she'd been crying.

"Connie?" Jac started.  
Silence. Followed by a few sniffs.

"Connie is that you?, what's the matter?" Panic grew in her voice, etched with a little concern.

"My... Dad.." She could barely get the words out, the sounded audible but only just.

Jac listened to those words, knowing instantly what had happened. "I'm coming over, sweetheart, I'll stay on the phone.." Jac stated, confidently. "I love you.," those words echoed down the phone, to Connie's ears. Moments later sobs roared down the phone, Jac's heart broke a little bit. She listened to her, pulling the phone away from her ear.

"I'll be with you soon" She stated grabbing that glass of wine from out the fridge. Not even knowing of Connie heard. She didn't hang up the phone, hands free, as she drove in her car offering words of comfort to the brunette as she struggled with her emotions.

"I'm nearly with you"

"I don't.." Connie started. "I can't it all happened so quickly.." She sniffed again, having composed herself fairly quickly. "I'm sat here Jac, tear strained face, red puffy eyes, messy hair.. " she sighed heavily down the phone.

"And I thought I'd come undressed.." This comment sort a little laugh out of Connie. Jac arrived, hanging up the phone she parked the car at the side of the road.

She'd always admired her house, it was so beautifully furnished, knocking on the door she wondered wether to let herself in, or wait until she answered the door, but Jac chose the latter and waited. She could hear Connie coming to the door, slightly taken aback by the face that greeted her, she looked run- down and slightly un-well, but beautiful all the same.

Jac gave her the biggest hug, and stepping inside at the same time, she kissed the top of her head. She felt her body relax. "If I'd have known I wouldn't have rung.."

"Of course" Connie whispered nuzzling into her. That sweet Jac Naylor smell tickling her nostrils once again. This made her relax even more. "Quite glad you've come around, i was falling, and didn't know how to get back up, he passed a couple of days after I left you.." She pulled herself away and rubbed her forehead. "Kiss me.." She started.

Once again, the kiss sparked so many things, and this time for Connie it was an escape. Taking a deep breath, she looked at the woman in front of her. "You look much better than me, beautiful in fact"

Jac smiled gently. "And you look amazing, if slightly unwell, have you eaten anything today?.. For the past couple of days.." Connie shook her head, closing her eyes once more.

"Just as well I make a mean lasagne then!" Jac piped up taking off her coat. "Oh, and wine to follow.."

Connie shook her head. "I don't think I'll be able too.."

Jac cut her off, putting her hands around her slim frame. "It's fine Connie, you don't have to" hugged her again. "Come here, your cold" she rubbed her shoulders afterwards and told her to relax.

"Now where do you keep your oven appliances?" She asked giving her a small smile.

"That was amazing.. The lasagne I mean"

"Told you" Jac piped up. Watching as Connie drifted off in and out of sleep. Jac played with her hair for a while.

"I still think all this is odd, you know, me and you.." Jac stated.

"Why?" Connie asked before yawning.

"Because, you would never think it would you? Me and you being together, only something you have a nightmare about"

Connie stifled a giggle. "Are you saying are relationship is a nightmare?"

"No.." Jac retorted, yawning, herself. "I'm sorry Connie, sorry I wasn't there for you"

"You have Emma.." Connie commented. "Come-on, this is our little fantasy.."

Jac frowned. "Fantasy, you bet, this is real.."

"So real infact, I want to tell the whole world about it..even Elliot"

Jac sat bolt upright. A thought popping on to her mind. "Elliot, he's been acting really weird lately.. You don't think he knows do you?, about the two of us?"

"No.. No I think he would've said something by now, don't you.."

Jac stomach turned, she wasn't so sure.

"Are you okay?, beacause I'm going to have to get going, i said to Jonny I'd only be an hour tops" Connie nodded prising herself off the sofa.

Jac looked Into her eyes, there seemed to be nothing in them. "Connie, you will get through this, anytime you need me.." She trailed off hugging her again before she started crying.

The drive home was a thoughtful one. The dreaded question spinning though her mind. "What if anything HAD Elliot seen and picked up on?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I was really unsure of what to write for this next part! Tell me what you think! reviews are appreciated! **

**Katie x **

_Part 8_

The next few weeks had been what you'd call a roller coaster, Emma was home with Jac, Jonny had offered to live with Jac for a couple of weeks, just to make sure she was settled, but declined confidently telling him that she'd be fine on her one, of course she wasn't. Sometimes she thought she wasn't fit to be a mother, sometimes getting so close to ringing Jonny and telling him to take her for the night. But she knew in order to cope, she had to get on with it and take the rough with the rough.

Connie had to deal with her fathers funeral. Jac being on the emotional end of her endless texts. And the worst thing was that Jac yearned to be with Connie.

They were both in so deep, neither knew how to get out.

The cries. The tears of Connie and Emma combined, it could burst the banks of a stream. Connie over the phone, and Emma in the same room as Jac slept.

Jac would walk over to Emma. Smile at her. Hush her. Feed her, she'd then cry for another half an hour before drifting off back to sleep. Jac was exhausted.

This is why one night she admitted defeat.

She phoned Jonny, for him to pick Emma up. He came, collected her, then Jac did the inevitable, went over to Connie's house. She felt warm, the dull aching pain returned. She shuffled on her feet ringing the door bell.

Connie answered, dressed in her silk night ware. Jac smiled letting herself in. They both seemed more than ready.

The emotions these two woman had felt, had escaped in the confides of the bedroom. Caressing had taken place, kissing a lot of kissing, the heat of both woman's legs entwined, sweaty body odour filled the room, the beautiful realms of 2 woman, love making, it was unlike anything else, different from a man and woman. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

They kissed again, laid together. "How have you been coping?" Jac asked Connie, in a low whisper. "Struggling, still, but this was an sure an escape if not an adventure!, you?"

"Emma... She's hard work, but I love her, it's all worth it" she turned her head to Connie, moving a curl of hair that had stuck itself to her sticky warm forehead.

"Has Elliot said anything yet?" Connie asked, playing with Jac's hair.

Jac thought for a moment. "No but I think,." She stopped thinking of her little girl, of Jonny, even though they weren't together. "I think.. We should go public Connie, I can't sit on a ticking timebomb anymore, waiting for someone to find out, for it to slip out in conversation..not that I'd be ever stupid! But you know what I mean"

Connie frowned. "Are you serious?" The brunette smiled.

Jac nodded.

"What have we got too loose?" Jac thought about this after she'd said it, things could turn sour between her and Jonny but she knew Emma would be safe with her as Jonny would have nothing to hold her against.


	9. Chapter 9

**Im ending it here! I seem to have taken it where it needs to go, however if you guys have some solid ideas for me, then I may reconsider! I hope you've all enjoyed this fic**

**I will writing more fics! So look out for them!**

**Katie X**

Jac felt nervous as she's walked in to work that morning, reeling still from her night with Connie, a conciliation being that she didn't have to face Jonny just yet, he had Emma for another day.

"Elliot.." She forced a smile, although her stomach was in serval knots.

"Jac.. How's baby.."

Jac nodded. "Doing well.." She sat in her chair placing her bag down. She could do with Connie by her side right now. In fact, pulling her phone out she texted her, knowing she'd be up and about, as she was when she left.

"Need you at work, moral support, sat with Elliot now! x" she sent the text, and got on with some paperwork whilst waiting for Connie to arrive.

"We're together Elliot.. Me and Connie" the words spilled thick and fast out her mouth. Unable to control them. Connie perched herself on the sofa and had been sat there for the past 20 minutes. She looked at Jac, saw the fear on her as she told him.

Why? She didn't know. But all she did know was that she longed to take that away.

Elliot sat at his desk, speechless, glancing at Connie, she nodded. He mindlessly fiddled with the cord of the phone sat on his desk.

"Im happy for you.." He finally spoke. The shock still very much evident in his words. "This was the last thing I'd expected, but I'm not going to preach, I mean it's nothing to do with me.." He continued. "Does Jonny know?" Jac shook her head, glancing at Connie, who was equally stunned by the mans reaction, however that was Elliot all over, kind caring and not one to judge.

Mind you his mind have been scattered. But he didn't show it. He accepted it.

Acceptance. That's what Jac needed from Jonny. And for the women's relationship to continue, that's what public outburst relied on.

Elliot stood up seeing Connie out, hugging her. "I'm happy for you Connie, your obviously very happy where you are at this moment in time, with Jac, who I'm I to judge anyway" he smiled, hugging Jac as well, offering words of comfort and acceptance to her as well.

Connie walked over to Jac, linking hands with the red head. Elliot smiled. "You both know, I'm here if you need me.. Just make sure you both look after each other, and Jac, tell Jonny, it's wrong to keep him in the dark about all this"

Jac nodded Elliot was right.

When she got home after her shift. She was going to tell him.

That time drew quicker than ever, she was on her way home after a heavy shift, picking up a bottle of wine, and heading over to his house she pushed the door open. Hearing Emma crying, she glanced at her clock it being due her feed soon.

"Jonny it's Jac.. How have things been?" She asked making her way upstairs. "Jonny?" She ran up the stairs, finding Jonny sat with Emma soothing her.

"Sit down.." Jonny glared at her. Jac sat beside him on the bed.

"Our friend Connie has just informed me of something.." Jac gulped.

"How long Jac?" His voice said steady.

Jac watched him, with Emma in her arms. Shaking her head she couldn't believe Connie had told her without her consent. Then again, she'd actually really helped her, knowing how hard it would be for her to actually say the words to him.

"A few weeks.." Jac admitted. Feeling tears rise. Maybe she hated hurting him. Maybe because they weren't together and Jonny thought he could win her made it harder she didn't know.

"And you didn't think to tell me!, so all that time.. When you wouldn't sit with Emma, you were with Connie?" Jac nodded.

She fell silent. Seeming to loose all inner strength. "But I love her, she makes me happy" she uttered.

Jonny shook her head. "Just when I thought we were actually getting somewhere, you'd better go" she passed Emma into her arms. Seeming to regain some composure.

"Jonny, I'm sorry, I know I should have told you, but I love her, we're not together, why a goes on between me and Connie has nothing to do with you, yes she makes me happy, and she has got me through some tough few weeks, I'm not saying you haven't either, you can see Emma whenever you like, I'm not depriving you from that at all, but all I would like Is just an ounce of acceptance" After saying what she had to Jac walked out with Emma in her arms.

Shutting the door the cold bitter wind grabbed her again sending her to shiver again. She fought the tears that trickled down her face.

"He took it better then I'd expected." She spoke as she laid next to Connie on the sofa, Emma asleep in Grace's old cot which they'd both carried downstairs.

"Good, and how do you feel? Glad you did it?" Jac nodded in response as she kissed her on the lips.

"You really are something Jac Naylor" she smiled.

"Oh and so are you Mrs Beauchamp" Jac hugged into her tight as they sat and watched television, both with glasses of wine in front of them.

All that had happened had come down to this moment, the two of them, the truth out, and them together. Living a life neither of them expected , but relished.

Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! I have really enjoyed writing this fic. Xxx

Jac felt nervous as she's walked in to work that morning, reeling still from her night with Connie, a conciliation being that she didn't have to face Jonny just yet, he had Emma for another day.

"Elliot.." She forced a smile, although her stomach was in serval knots.

"Jac.. How's baby.."

Jac nodded. "Doing well.." She sat in her chair placing her bag down. She could do with Connie by her side right now. In fact, pulling her phone out she texted her, knowing she'd be up and about, as she was when she left.

"Need you at work, moral support, sat with Elliot now! x" she sent the text, and got on with some paperwork whilst waiting for Connie to arrive.

"We're together Elliot.. Me and Connie" the words spilled thick and fast out her mouth. Unable to control them. Connie perched herself on the sofa and had been sat there for the past 20 minutes. She looked at Jac, saw the fear on her as she told him.

Why? She didn't know. But all she did know was that she longed to take that away.

Elliot sat at his desk, speechless, glancing at Connie, she nodded. He mindlessly fiddled with the cord of the phone sat on his desk.

"Im happy for you.." He finally spoke. The shock still very much evident in his words. "This was the last thing I'd expected, but I'm not going to preach, I mean it's nothing to do with me.." He continued. "Does Jonny know?" Jac shook her head, glancing at Connie, who was equally stunned by the mans reaction, however that was Elliot all over, kind caring and not one to judge.

Mind you his mind have been scattered. But he didn't show it. He accepted it.

Acceptance. That's what Jac needed from Jonny. And for the women's relationship to continue, that's what public outburst relied on.

Elliot stood up seeing Connie out, hugging her. "I'm happy for you Connie, your obviously very happy where you are at this moment in time, with Jac, who I'm I to judge anyway" he smiled, hugging Jac as well, offering words of comfort and acceptance to her as well.

Connie walked over to Jac, linking hands with the red head. Elliot smiled. "You both know, I'm here if you need me.. Just make sure you both look after each other, and Jac, tell Jonny, it's wrong to keep him in the dark about all this"

Jac nodded Elliot was right.

When she got home after her shift. She was going to tell him.

That time drew quicker than ever, she was on her way home after a heavy shift, picking up a bottle of wine, and heading over to his house she pushed the door open. Hearing Emma crying, she glanced at her clock it being due her feed soon.

"Jonny it's Jac.. How have things been?" She asked making her way upstairs. "Jonny?" She ran up the stairs, finding Jonny sat with Emma soothing her.

"Sit down.." Jonny glared at her. Jac sat beside him on the bed.

"Our friend Connie has just informed me of something.." Jac gulped.

"How long Jac?" His voice said steady.

Jac watched him, with Emma in her arms. Shaking her head she couldn't believe Connie had told her without her consent. Then again, she'd actually really helped her, knowing how hard it would be for her to actually say the words to him.

"A few weeks.." Jac admitted. Feeling tears rise. Maybe she hated hurting him. Maybe because they weren't together and Jonny thought he could win her made it harder she didn't know.

"And you didn't think to tell me!, so all that time.. When you wouldn't sit with Emma, you were with Connie?" Jac nodded.

She fell silent. Seeming to loose all inner strength. "But I love her, she makes me happy" she uttered.

Jonny shook her head. "Just when I thought we were actually getting somewhere, you'd better go" she passed Emma into her arms. Seeming to regain some composure.

"Jonny, I'm sorry, I know I should have told you, but I love her, we're not together, why a goes on between me and Connie has nothing to do with you, yes she makes me happy, and she has got me through some tough few weeks, I'm not saying you haven't either, you can see Emma whenever you like, I'm not depriving you from that at all, but all I would like Is just an ounce of acceptance" After saying what she had to Jac walked out with Emma in her arms.

Shutting the door the cold bitter wind grabbed her again sending her to shiver again. She fought the tears that trickled down her face.

"He took it better then I'd expected." She spoke as she laid next to Connie on the sofa, Emma asleep in Grace's old cot which they'd both carried downstairs.

"Good, and how do you feel? Glad you did it?" Jac nodded in response as she kissed her on the lips.

"You really are something Jac Naylor" she smiled.

"Oh and so are you Mrs Beauchamp" Jac hugged into her tight as they sat and watched television, both with glasses of wine in front of them.

All that had happened had come down to this moment, the two of them, the truth out, and them together. Living a life neither of them expected , but relished.

**Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews! I have really enjoyed writing this fic. Xxx**


End file.
